Amours et Frayeur
by Neymanga
Summary: Alors que toute la classe 1-A s'était retrouvé pour fêter Halloween chez les Yaoyorozu devant un bon film, les plombs sautèrent. C'est alors que Mina se décida à leur raconter une petite histoire afin de passer le temps...


**Hey !**

 **Voilà mon os pour Halloween ^^. J'avais trop d'idée et quand j'ai essayé de les faire coïncider, c'est parti assez loin. C'est rare, généralement j'arrive à rester logique dans ce genre de chose mais bon, l'os traînait en longueur et ça commençait à m'ennuyer du coup, j'ai coupé court. Voilà ^^.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

_ CREVE !

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as essayé de faire ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! T'es un vrai glaçon ! Tu pouvais au moins pousser un léger cri histoire qu'on rigole un peu, enculé !

_ Bakugou, pourquoi tu m'insultes ?

_ Ah tu me prends de haut en plus ?! Très bien, j'accepte ton défi ! Je te flanquerais la frousse du siècle tellement qu'on t'entendra dans tout le bahut !

Il se retourna et laissa le bicolore, confus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il ne s'est pas bien réveillé ?

…

_ Bou !

_ …

_ Ah, Todoroki, tu pourrais avoir un minimum de considération pour nous et avoir un tout petit peu peur ou au moins faire semblant…

_ Iida, Je devais avoir peur ?

Il l'acheva.

_ T'es un peu dur Todoroki-kun, il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour t'effrayer…

_ Hein ? Je ne comprends pas Midoriya…

_ Ce n'est pas grave on retentera plus tard !

_ Uraraka, explique-moi…

_ A tout à l'heure Todoroki-kun ! Déclarèrent Izuku et Uraraka en embarquant Iida avec eux.

_ Hein ?

…

Il sentit des mains qui recouvrirent ses yeux.

_ Qui suis-je ? Demanda une voix très grave et masculine.

_ Yaoyorozu.

_ Hein ? Mais comment tu as deviné ?!

_ Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Tes mains étaient beaucoup trop douces pour être celles d'un des gars de la classe et je ne connais personne avec ce timbre de voix. Puis – il rougit légèrement – j'ai senti ta poitrine contre mon dos du coup, c'était facile.

_ Mince, je pensais au moins te faire peur avec la voix…

_ Mais pourquoi vous cherchez tous à me faire peur ?

_ Mais, Todoroki-san, c'est Halloween ! C'est normal de faire peur aux autres !

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Mais attends, tu as déjà fêté Halloween, rassure-moi.

_ Disons que ça ne faisait pas parti de mes priorités…

_ Tu n'as jamais sonné au porte afin de récupérer des bonbons ?

_ Pourquoi je mendierais au porte pour une poignée de bonbons ?

_ Parce que c'est drôle ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu mendiais.

_ Ah si, je t'assure que c'est ça…

_ Tu n'as jamais porté de costume comme un zombie ou un vampire.

_ Bah non, pourquoi faire ?

_ C'est le but de la fête !

_ Yaoyorozu.

_ Oui ?

_ Attention.

_ Hein ?

_ BOU !

_ AH !

Elle hurla et se blottit contre le torse de Shouto. L'information eut beaucoup de mal à monter à son cerveau. Il rougit discrètement ne sachant que faire. Devait-il la rassurer et la prendre dans ses bras où simplement ne rien faire.

_ Yaoyorozu… ce n'est qu'Ashido.

Elle se dégagea de lui ne relevant même pas l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient il y a peu. Pinky explosa d'un rire franc face à la mine indigné de Momo.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment eu peur et en plus, j'étai ridicule !

_ Ne m'en veut pas, Yaomomo, sinon, je viens vers qu'elle heure ce soir ?

_ 18h30…

_ D'accord. Allez, je vous laisse à vos activités.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Momo soupira.

_ C'est dommage que Sato, Koda et toi ne soyez pas disponible ce soir…

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

_ Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant j'ai demandé à Bakugou de te passer le message et il est revenu me dire que tu était occupé.

_ Tu as demandé à Bakugou de me passer un message pour une invitation ?

_ Bah oui.

_ Tu as demandé à Bakugou, pour moi ?

_ Oui, ou est le pro- oh… Désolé ! Tu coup, tu es libre.

_ Je n'avais rien prévu, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

_ Une soirée film, ça t'intéresse ?

_ Quel genre de film ?

_ Film d'horreur afin de tous crier un bon coup !

_ Je ne trouve pas que les films d'horreur fassent particulièrement peur.

_ Vient quand même, on passera un bon moment.

Il réfléchit pour finalement acquiescer. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de passer la soirée avec ses camarades.

…

_ Bon, du coup ? Demanda une voix masculine.

_ Du coup quoi ? Répondit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Redemanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe de dépit. Les plombs venaient de sauter et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. En effet, la classe 1-A – excepté Sato et Koda qui était occupé le soir même – était réunis dans la demeure des Yaoyorozu pour leur fameuse soirée film. Malheureusement, les fusibles n'étaient pas vraiment d'accords avec eux et avaient cessé de fonctionner dans un des moments les plus tendus du dit film. Bien entendu, après ce moment de stress où tout le monde avait crié – excepté Shouto, Tokoyami, Shoji Katsuki et Eijirou – personne n'avait envie de se promener complètement dans le noir chez elle pour aller voir quel était le problème. Enfin, personne. Les courageux, c'est-à-dire ce qui non pas crié au moindre moment de suspense, s'étaient bien porter volontaire pour faire cette tâche mais le reste de la classe leur avait dit de rester prétextant qu'il serait mauvais de se séparer. En réalité, il ne voulait pas rester entre pleutre dans cette sombre et immense salle. Non, ils préféraient rester dans la salle de projection et s'étaient assis en cercle dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

_ Vous avez entendu ? Demanda soudainement une des filles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uraraka ? Questionna en retour un autre garçon apeuré.

_ Eh, calmez-vous, déclara Iida, ce n'était qu'un éclair.

_ Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que vous fichez dans la filière héroïque si un simple coup de tonnerre vous effraie ! S'exclama l'un deux avec une voix emplit de mépris.

_ Bakugou…

_ T'as un soucis le binoclard ?

_ Arrêtez, ça ne nous mènera à rien de nous énerver.

_ Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu proposes Yaomomo ? Demanda sa meilleure amie.

_ Attendre que mes parents reviennent pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper des plombs peut s'avérer long…

_ On peut toujours faire un jeu !

_ Ashido… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas confiance…

_ Kirishima, tu as peur ?

_ Non je n'ai juste aucune confiance en ce que tu peux faire.

_ Bon, je peux toujours vous raconter une histoire d'épouvante.

_ Euh, je crois j'ai été servi avec le film, souffla Kaminari.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ce faire peur qu'on est venu ? Demanda Shouto qui n'avait pas bronché de la soirée, s'ennuyant légèrement.

_ Oui mais il y a eu assez de peur comme ça !

_ Je veux une histoire d'amour ! S'exclama Tooru.

_ Une histoire d'amour ? Vraiment ? Ajouta Katsuki.

_ Ok, pas d'horreur mais de l'amour, c'est noté, déclara Mina.

_ De l'humour aussi, renchérit Kirishima.

_ D'accord, d'autre suggestion ?

_ Des monstres puisque c'est Halloween, opposa Kyoka.

_ Du drame, une histoire tragique, proposa Aoyama.

_ Quoi ? Non, je veux un happy end ! S'exclama Tooru.

_ Alors une histoire tragique qui se fini bien… coupa Ojiro.

_ Moi j'ai envi qu'on soit tous des personnages de l'histoire, déclara Ochako.

_ Ouais, bonne idée ! S'exclama Mina.

_ Attends, intervint Momo, si c'est une histoire d'amour et que c'est nous les personnages, il faudra forcément que deux d'entre nous jouent le rôle des amoureux.

_ Très bonne proposition, j'apprécie ton dévouement pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, du coup, ça sera toi et Todoroki.

_ Quoi ! Mais non ! C'était juste une remarque ! Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

_ Parce qu'il en est ainsi et que le monde est injuste ! Ça te va comme réponse ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, ajouta Shouto.

_ T'es sérieux là ?! Elle n'a pas arrêté de se coller à toi depuis le début du film comme si tu étais une vulgaire peluche !

_ Quoi ?! Mais, non ! S'écrièrent les deux.

_ Bah tant pis ! Maintenant, soyez mignon et laissez-moi raconter mon histoire ! Et vous serez en couple et aurez beaucoup d'enfant que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est comme ça !

_ Beaucoup d'enfant ?

_ Taisez-vous ! Je commence ! Donc : Shouto Todoroki était un jeune homme, beau, grand, fort, attirant, sexy-

_ Bon t'as fini ?! S'exclama Eijirou.

_ Oui, oui… Je reprends. Mais Todoroki n'était pas un jeune homme normal, non, c'était un vampire.

_ Et voilà une histoire de vampire pour ado hystérique… souffla Kaminari.

_ Merde ! Je n'ai eu le temps que de formulé qu'une phrase et vous m'avez déjà coupée deux fois ! A ce rythme, on est encore là demain !

_ Oui, c'est bon, reprend ton histoire, conclut dédaigneusement Hanta en poussant un bâillement.

_ Du coup… C'était un très jeune vampire âgé de 115 ans.

_ C'est vieux quand même ! Déclara Tooru.

_ Ah non ! C'est un vampire, et la majorité est à 118 !

_ D'accord… si tu le dis…

_ Vous savez que j'ai 16 ans au moins ? Donc plutôt 116…

_ Pas grave ! Donc, je disais,

« Todoroki souhaitait à tout prix sortir de chez lui mais son père, Endeavor, l'en empêchait. Ils étaient en froids pour ça. Il prétextait que le monde extérieur était beaucoup trop dangereux et il ne s'était pas assez entrainé pour être un excellent vampire, que dis-je, ça fierté ! »

_ On n'est pas très loin de la réalité… murmura Katsuki.

Shouto lança un regard noir au garçon mais Mina ne releva pas.

« Un soir, une jeune fille du nom de Momo Yaoyorozu se perdit dans la forêt aux alentours du manoir dans lequel logeait la famille Todoroki. Elle atteint la demeure et regarda sa montre, affolée. Il se faisait tard et la nuit était déjà tombé depuis un moment, il était donc hors de question de rebrousser chemin ou de passer la nuit dans la forêt. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du manoir ouvrit la porte. « _Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle._

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se dit alors que la bâtisse devait être abandonner. Elle s'avança et sursauta quand la porte se claqua derrière elle. _« Ce n'est que le vent »_ se rassura-t-elle. Elle avança, son sac sur le dos et s'aventura à l'étage. Elle arriva dans un grand couloir aux nombreuses portes. Elle poussa la première porte et tomba sur une chambre. Elle se réjoui mais ne vit qu'un lit en forme de cercueil. C'était assez lugubre mais elle se réjoui en voyant qu'il y avait effectivement un matelas, une couette et un oreiller. »

_ Et elle ne s'est jamais dit que ça appartenait à quelqu'un et qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir ? Déclara Eijirou.

_ Oh tait-toi ! Sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !

_ J'aurais quand même été plus intelligente que ça… ajouta Momo. J'aurais au moins utilisé mon alter.

_ Eh bah tu n'as pas d'alter ! Dans cette histoire, les alters n'existent pas ! Voilà !

_ Ça va, calme-toi, continue…

_ Je reprends.

« Elle enleva son col roulé la laissant en débardeur. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et s'endormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vrai résident de la chambre arriva. C'était Todoroki qui était enfin revenu, étant sorti s'entrainer avec son père. Il entra par la fenêtre et s'étonna lorsqu'il vit que la porte était ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un sac inconnu au pied de son cercueil. Il s'approcha et sursauta. Il recula d'un bond se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Il se rapprocha et constata qu'il y avait bel et bien une fille qui dormait dans son lit. »

_ Il est sorti de jours alors que c'est un vampire ? Questionna Ochako.

_ Mais non, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, c'est juste une promenade « matinal ». Et quand il rentre, il trouve Yaomomo dans sa chambre.

_ C'est assez ambigu comme situation, déclara Mineta avec plein de sous-entendu.

_ Oh, la ferme ! Donc,

« Il s'accroupit et la regarda sidérer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une humaine de sa vie. Il avait déjà vu des filles mais c'était toute des monstres. Ochako la momie, Tooru l'invisible, Kyoka la sirène- »

_ Une sirène ? Sérieusement

_ Les sirènes ça chantent non ?

_ Oui mais-

_ Bah voilà. Bref,

« Tout ça pour dire que c'était nouveau pour lui. Il la fixa se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle émit un léger gémissement lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle était mignonne et Todoroki rougit à cette pensée. »

_ Euh, ça va un peu loin ton histoire, déclara Momo embarrasser.

_ Dans qu'elle langue il faudra te dire que c'est une histoire d'amour et que les amoureux c'est vous deux ?

_ Et, entre nous, ajouta Kirishima, qui a déjà vu Todoroki rougir ?

Le silence prit la parole. Le concerné roula les yeux en signe de désintérêt.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_ Bah merde. Dans mon histoire il rougit et c'est comme ça ! Donc,

« Il la regarda un moment ne sachant que faire. Il pensa d'abord que ça venait de son père mais écarta vite cette idée. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de s'adonner à de tel chose. Il voulut la toucher mais elle se retourna violement, le faisant sursauter. Il pensa qu'elle était surement dangereuse mais voulut tout de même s'en assurer en ressayant. Il fut surpris de voir que ça peau était très douce. Elle dégageait également une excellente odeur. »

_ C'est bizarre là… déclara Momo.

_ C'est une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une mortelle ! C'est normal qu'il soit attiré par l'odeur de ton sang.

_ C'est de nous dont tu parles… ajouta Shouto.

_ Ne vous inquiété pas, ça reste soft ! Donc pas de passage olé-olé.

_ Hm… si tu le dis…

_ Pour la énième fois, je reprends.

« Il voulut profiter un peu plus de ce doux parfum. Il se pencha donc vers Momo jusqu'à aller nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. »

_ T'es sérieuse ?! Tu racontes ça juste après nous avoir assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune scène intime ! S'indigna Momo.

_ J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de scène olé-olé, je n'ai pas parler de moment intime donc maintenant, tu fais avec ! Merde ! Bref,

« Ce délicieux parfum enivra tous ses sens. Cependant, Momo se réveilla sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit cette présence inconnue. Elle réprima un cri en sentant son souffle effleurer sa peau. Elle rougit fortement, et cette fois-ci je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu Momo rougir, puis laissa échapper un léger « excusez-moi » pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était réveillée. Il se redressa immédiatement, confus d'avoir perdu contrôle de cette manière. Il se fixèrent quelques instants dans un silence gêné. »

_ C'est embarrassant ce que tu racontes, déclara la vice-délégué.

_ C'est l'amour, c'est toujours embarrassant.

_ Moi je trouve ça mignon, déclara Tooru.

Momo soupira de dépit. Vivement que ses parents reviennent pour couper court à cet horrible moment.

_ C'est vrai que voir une facette comme celle-ci de votre personne est touchant.

_ On n'a jamais fait ça, opposa Shouto.

_ Bon… fini… souffla Momo.

_ Alors, arrêter de m'interrompre ! Donc…

« Todoroki détourna le regard lorsqu'il entendu un bruit venant du ré de chaussez. Son père montait. _« Shouto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je t'attends. »_ déclara le paternel. C'était mauvais. Il prit les épaules de la pauvre Yaomomo qui ne comprenait rien à la situation et l'enfonça dans le cercueil avant de refermer celui-ci. Son père arriva et fronça les sourcils. _« Shouto, quel est ce sac à tes pieds ? »_ demanda-t-il. Il lui répondit alors qu'il l'avait trouvé avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. _« Et que cache-tu ?_

– _Rien ! »_ répondit-il. Le père avait déjà 4000 ans et ce n'était pas maintenant que l'on pourrait l'avoir. Il entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Il renifla l'air puis fronça les sourcils. _« Ta chambre, elle sent le mortel »_. Shouto déglutit. Il demanda à son fils d'approcher et l'attrapa par le col. _« Mais tu sens fort en plus ! Tu t'es collé à un mortel alors que je t'avais dit de les éviter ? »_. Todoroki nia, mais le père ne le lâcha pas. _« Ne mens pas Shouto, où est-il ?_

– _Et que compte tu faire une fois que je te dirais où elle est ?_

– _J'aviserais le moment venu. »_. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette dans l'entrée enfin, c'était plus le bruit d'une cloche. _« Les invités pour fêter tes 116 ans sont arrivés. On rediscutera de sa plus tard et va prendre une douche, c'est très étrange cette odeur sur toi »._

Endeavor quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Todoroki attendit que les pas s'éloignent avant de respirer a nouveau normalement. Il se dirigea à nouveau le cercueil et l'ouvrit. Momo le regarda confuse n'ayant compris que quelques mots de la conversation. Shouto détourna le regard ne sachant que dire. _« Tu… tu n'es pas en sécurité ici… »_ dit-il finalement. _« Qui, qui es-tu ?_ demanda Momo.

 __ Je… Toi, tu es une mortelle c'est ça ?_

 __ Une mortelle ? Euh… oui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu me faisais tout à l'heure ?_

 __ Rien je… j'aime ton odeur, elle est agréable et attirante._

 __ Um… D'accord…Tu es bizarre._

 __ Et toi tu es une mortelle._

 __ Comme toi._

 __ Non, moi je suis… »_ Il s'arrêta. Il se souvint de l'avertissement de son père lorsqu'il parlait des mortels. Cruel et sans pitié. _« Ce n'est pas important…_

 __ Tu es un très étrange garçon…_

 __ C'est la première fois que je vois une mortelle…_

 __ Une fille tu veux dire ?_

 __ Non, une mortelle. Je connais des filles. »_. Elle le regarda étrangement comme pour vérifier s'il allait bien. _« Mais qui es-tu ?_ Redemanda-t-elle.

 __ Rien… oublie._

 __ J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un anniversaire ici…_

 __ C'est le mien, je fête mes 116 ans._

 __ 1… 116 !_

 __ Chut ! Ne crie pas…_

 __ Tu te moques de moi, on doit avoir le même âge._

 __ Oh, toi aussi tu as 116 ans ? Je pensais que tu en avais 115._

 __ Non, j'en ai 15._

 __ Mais tu es très jeune._

 __ C'est toi qui est très vieux…_

 __ Arrête, je n'ai même pas ma majorité._

 __ Mais personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps._

 __ Tu rigoles ? Les vampires sont immortels !_

 __ Les… vampires ? »_. Il se redressa. Il avait manqué de vigilance _« Tu es un vampire ?_

 __ C'est que je… Tu dois partir. Il y a plein de monstre en bas et ils prendront peur en te voyant._

 __ C'est plutôt à moi d'avoir peur._

 __ Hein ? Pourquoi aurais-tu peur ? Les mortels non pas arrêté d'être une menace pour nous. Ils nous tuent en nous envoyant au bucher._

 __ Mais tu vis à quelle époque ?_

 __ C'est mon père qui m'a raconté ça. Et ça a beau être la pire des enflures, il ne ment pas sur ce genre de chose._

 __ On ne fait plus ça tu sais…_

 __ SHOUTO ! Descend ! Tes invités t'attendent._

 __ Mon père…_

 __ Et comment je fais, moi ?_

 __ Tu te fais passer pour un monstre et tu décampes. »_ Elle hocha la tête. _« Mais je me fais passer pour quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 __ Une… une momie ! J'ai des bandelettes, ça ira. »_. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Shouto parti chercher les dites bandelettes. Il lui donna et elle s'apprêta à enlever son T-Shirt lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard insistant du garçon. _« Est-ce que tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? »_. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait le corps couvert de bandelettes ne laissant apparaître que ses cheveux. Shouto rougis face à cette vue. _« Tu penses que ça va aller ? »_. Il ne répondit pas, le rouge aux joues. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux. _« Shouto ? »_. Il sursauta. _« Comment… je ne t'ai pas dit mon prénom pourtant…_

 __ C'est ton père lorsqu'il a crié tout à l'heure… »_. Il fit un « o » avec ses lèvres. _« En parlant de mon père, on devrait descendre… »_. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Il prit sa main et elle se sentit rougir. Ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers. Shouto donna quelque consigne à la jeune fille puis se transforma en chauve-souris afin de passer inaperçu. La jeune fille réprima un hoquet de surprise. Elle descendit le long de l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible toujours en suivant le bicolore. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et Momo se dirigea lentement vers la sortie mais elle percuta quelqu'un. Enfin, elle percuta un grand aquarium. _« Ouch…_

 __ Bonjour, il ne me semble pas que l'on se connaisse. Tu es aussi là pour l'anniversaire de Todoroki ?_

 __ O-oui…_

 __ Je m'appelle Jirou Kyoka. Ravi de te rencontrer._

 __ Yaoyorozu… Momo._

 __ SHOUTO ! Cria à nouveau le paternel. »_. Surpris, il se retransforma en « humain ». _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais ? On t'attend depuis tout à l'heure !_

 __ Désolé… »_

Mina s'arrêta dans son histoire lorsqu'un bâillement lui vint. Elle regarda autour d'elle Ochako, Tsuyu, Kyoka et Tooru semblait l'écouter attentivement. Elle fut cependant énerver lorsqu'elle vit que tous les garçons dormaient. Mais elle ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle vit une Momo toute chose alors que Shouto dormait sur son épaule. Elle se leva, sous les regards confus des filles.

_ Elle rencontra tout le monde, ce fit des amis. Todoroki la transforma en vampire pour le restant de sa vie. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Fin ! MAINTENANT REVEILLER VOUS !

Tous les garçons sursautèrent. Shouto se réveilla difficilement et vit une Mina en colère.

_ TODOROKI !

_ O-oui ? Demanda-t-il sonné.

_ Embrasse Yaomomo !

_ Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent les deux, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

_ C'est ta punition pour t'être endormi pendant mon histoire !

_ Mais, mais non !

_ Fais le sinon je diffuse la photo de toi dormant profondément contre la belle Yaomomo, alors dépêche.

Il regarda tout le monde puis soupira. Il s'approcha de Momo et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci tourna rouge écrevisse.

_ Et il l'a fait en plus…

_ KIRISHIMA ! 500 pompes ! Et que ça saute ! Tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde connaisse ta petite peur n'est-ce pas ?

Il frissonna et s'exécuta.

_ Midoriya, Ojiro, Kaminari et Tokoyami ! On se déclare ! Maintenant ou je le fais à votre place !

Ils se redressèrent, avancèrent devant la fille concerner et s'exécutèrent.

_ Tous les autres gars qui n'ont encore rien eut ! Je veux aussi 500 pompes ! Ça vous apprendra à vous endormir alors que je vous raconte une histoire ! Et toi Todoroki, embrasse-là réellement ou je diffuse toute les photos dossiers que j'ai sur vous deux ! Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ! Nan mais je rêve ! M'interrompre ça va encore mais là ! Vous vous êtes tous endormis !

_ Il manque quelqu'un non ? Questionna Kirishima.

Ils entendirent un cri strident provenant du couloir. Ils cessèrent leur activité – Shouto se séparant difficilement de Momo ayant pris goût à cette « punition ».

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Mineta.

_ Je vais voir, répondit Shouto.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un loup garou hurla à son visage. Tous crièrent excepté le bicolore qui regarda la bête avec un regard blasé.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques Bakugou ?

_ Merde ! Pas un cri ! Pourtant, j'étais sûr que t'allait crier comme une fillette !

Shouto roula des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une présence menaçante derrière lui. Il s'écarta et Mina s'approcha du pétard avec un rictus perfide ornant ses lèvres.

_ 300, dit-elle finalement.

_ Comment ?

_ 300 tour de la propriété en courant, torse nu dans le froid. Voilà ce que tu vas faire.

_ Mais tu as complètement fumé ma parole !

_ Tu te souviens de ce jeu qu'on avait fait avec Kirishima ces derniers jours ? Ne m'oblige pas à en parler et à divulguer les photos…

Il déglutit à ce souvenir. Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Il enleva son T-Shirt et s'exécuta.

Voilà comment se solda cette étrange soirée d'Halloween… Sur une colère de Mina, Un Shouto embrassant amoureusement une Momo dont les joues découvrait de nouvelle nuance de rouge et un Katsuki courant torse nu dans le froid…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? C'est parti loin hein ? Bref,** **j'ai un problème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je dessine et j'aimerais faire partager mes dessins sauf que, je n'arrive pas à faire le lineart ou encrage numérique si vous préférez. Enfin si, je sais les faire mais je ne les aimes pas en plus, ça me prends trop de temps et ça me décourage. Tout ça pour dire que, j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un pour me faire mes lineart et que je puisse enfin poster mes dessins. S'il vous plait. Enfin,c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !**

 **Happy Halloween !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
